


King for a Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pretends he’s the king and has Thor service him on the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King for a Day

Loki ran his fingertips over the throne. Odin was in his sleep, leaving the throne to Thor for the moment. An arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against a muscular chest. He turned his head to see his brother behind him. “Thor.”

“Dear brother, what are you doing in here?” Thor asked, his hand wandering lower.

Loki smiled and hummed. “Looking for you.”

“Liar,” Thor mumbled, pressing kisses down his brother’s neck. “I saw you touching the throne.”

“So?”

“You can sit in it,” Thor said. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Loki jokingly gasped. “But brother! It is not my throne to sit in?”

“You could be king for the day,” Thor replied, pulling away. Loki turned to see Thor bowing to him. “Now what does my king require me to do for him?”

“Thor!”

Thor looked up at him with love in his eyes, he took Loki’s hand and kissed it gently. “Yes, my king?”

Loki smiled and sat down on the throne. The last time he had sat on it was when he and Thor had been small children and Odin allowed them to sit on his lap.

Loki smile widened and he spread his legs a little. “You will do anything I ask of you?”

“Anything, my king.”

“Come up to the throne,” Loki replied. “and kneel before me.”

Thor did so, his hands resting on Loki’s knees. Loki ran a hand through his brother’s blonde hair before he pulled it away and set it on the arm of the throne. “Undo my pants, and suck me off.”

Thor’s eyes widened slightly before he grinned and undid Loki’s pants. Loki lifted his hips enough to let Thor slide them down a bit. Thor’s hand then wrapped around Loki’s cock and stroked it until it was hard and precum was forming from the tip.

Thor then leaned in and licked the precum up, making Loki part his lips and let out a shaky breathe. Thor looked up at him as he slipped his brother’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently. Loki closed his eyes and moaned, tangling the fingers of one hand in his brother’s hair.

Thor began to bob his head and moan around his brother’s cock, sending shivers done Loki’s spine. He held Thor’s head in placed and started to buck his head up into the sweet heat of Thor’s mouth. Thor just knelt there and let Loki use him.

Loki grabbed one of Thor’s hands and set it on his balls, rubbing those skilled fingers over them. He let go and Thor continued to gently massage them, bringing Loki closer and closer to the edge. Loki’s grip loosened on Thor’s hair as his pleasure consumed him.

Thor took Loki’s cock further into his mouth, swallowing it down. Loki let out a loud moan, one hand gripping Thor’s shoulder and his fingers digging in through the fabric of his shirt. “Th-Thor!”

Thor bobbed his head faster, moaning louder. Loki’s hips stuttered and with a shout of his brother’s name, he was coming hard, his whole body shuddering.

Thor eagerly swallowed everything he could and licked up the rest. He sat back and looked up at Loki whose was breathing harshly, his eyes closed. He looked beautiful and Thor didn’t think he would ever get tired of seeing Loki this way.

“Was that adequate my king?” Thor asked, still playing along. “Did I do well?”

“You did well,” Loki replied, stroking his fingers along Thor’s jaw. “You did well.”

They heard the doors to the throne room begin to open, startling them both. Quickly, Loki jumped off the throne and pulled his pants back up. Thor sat down on the throne just as their mother came into the room.

Loki put on a calm face, while inside his mind was racing. Sex on the throne was the riskiest thing they have done. They usually kept sex to their bedrooms to reduce the risk of being caught. And though they were nearly caught, he was actually considering doing it again.

He glanced at Thor who was having a harder time, not even looking at Frigga as she walked closer. “Thor? An audience has been requested with you.”

“Send them in,” Thor replied, letting out a shaky breathe.

Loki walked up to stand beside his brother. Setting a hand on his shoulder, he leaned in close when Frigga turned to speak with a servant. “Next time,” Loki whispered. “I want to fuck you on the throne.”

Thor shivered and his cheeks turned red. “Brother-”

“It is what I want, Thor,” Loki said. “And you said you would obey any request made by your king.”

Thor turned towards him, smiling. “If my king commands it, then it shall be."


End file.
